


Loving Spider

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chameleon Spoilers, F/M, I have put that episode on my blacklist!, Marinette protection squad, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, Saltinette, So Lila is the new Chloe, expose lila squad, plus to the Amazing movies as well, references to the awesome PS4 spidey game, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Thanks to the machinations and lies of Lila, Marinette is in a slump. If only she had a fellow superhero and boyfriend who is a tech nerd that she met in her vacation to New York......Oh wait, she does!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I live here in the UK and after seeing a commercial on Disney Channel for the first part of the season 2 finale this Friday, I decided to look it up on wikipedia. I saw the description for the Chameleon episode and seeing this information and reading other stories on the episode on Archiveofourown.... I decided I wanted to take a stab at a fic of it myself (since its becoming more popular). When it airs here in the UK, I will be putting that episode on my personal blacklist.
> 
> Plus any positive feelings I have of Lila are now gone, they might return but now......

It was after school and Marinette Dupain-Cheng was frustrated after what had been going on for about a week. Lila had gone back to her lies and everyone was buying them again, it led to her having to sit at the back while Lila got HER seat next to Adrien.

Of course she had gotten over her old crush on Adrien, but still the seat meant a lot to her as her friendship with Adrien helped her become more confident. But now it seemed like him and the whole class was against her.

Well Chloe, she had been dethroned as the one on top of Marinette’s hate list. For how angry that Chloe had made her after all this time, it never made her so mad that she was in danger of being akumatized or turned the whole class against her!

“I know things are bad Marinette but they will get better, I promise, why don’t you give Peter a call? That is bound to cheer you up!” Tikki suggested popping her head out of Marinette’s bag. Marinette’s eyes opened when she remembered that she had yet to call her long distance boyfriend Peter Parker.

They had met during the Summer when she had her parents had went on vacation to Queens, New York. She had met Peter who was a gifted science geek. She had gotten to know eachother especially when by accident they each discovered the other’s secrets........

About one of them being like a spider and the other being like a ladybug.......

They agreed to keep eachother’s secrets (it was embarrassing to her that all her hard work that she had her identity exposed to someone else). Peter was in actuality New York’s costumed super powered crimefighter Spider-Man. They grew closer, Marinette even helped design his new suit with him to replace the homemade one he had been using before. They had by impulse kissed before they left. But they had been keeping in touch by email and phone calls.

Peter actually knew certain people who gave him someone to help him translate different languages.  
True as Spider-Man, he reminded her of Cat Noir but as Peter he was a loveable dork. Her parents and his Aunt May even remarked how similar they were. plus it was nice to have someone else to open up about having to keep secret being a superhero.

She got out her phone and started calling Peter’s number, she answered it and asked “Hey Peter, how was Stan’s funeral?” she decided that she didn’t want to let Peter know about her troubles and comfort him. The last email he had sent her told her that Stan, one of the neighbors of his apartment had passed away. he was a nice sweet old man who was filled with stories and advice for Peter when he came to him. The funeral would have taken place by now.

“It was hard to say goodbye to Stan but we had eachother for comfort....... Sorry had to move there....... Still we are able to move on but guess what, on social media my Spidey account was contacted by someone from Insomniac Games and they want to talk about making me into a Game!” Peter told her a bit somberly but grew excited at the last bit.

NYCWallCrawler was the social media account that Peter had set up for his Spider-Man identity. It was becoming quite popular in New York.

Marinette was weirded out by the pauses but said nothing about it, she happily told him “when it comes out you can be sure I will be first in line at my local game store! Sorry Peter, can you hold for a second.........” Marinette sounded apologetic at the end when she saw that Alya and Nino were coming over towards her.

“Marinette, we have been giving this some thought and seeing how lonely you have been and how this has been affecting you.....” Alya told her and Marinette grew a smile waiting for the apology....

“We forgive you.......” Nino finished and Marinette stood there opened mouthed hoping that she heard them wrong. “We know that you just made a big mistake and overreacted from your jealousy, and you don’t need to apologize girl..........” Alya told her with a smile reaching out her hand that Marinette angrily smacked away with her free hand to their shock.

“Good because I got nothing to apologize for! Some friends you all are, I thought I knew you all better than that to go along with this! Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my call with someone far more worthy of my time and attention than false friends!” Marinette shouted to the shock of the two, the classmates who were nearby and Marinette herself.

She walked away and noticed to her horror that her hand with her phone was still near her shoulder. She then went back to her phone and heard a gasp making her groan realizing Peter heard her shout like that. She should have covered it....

“Wow Marinette, what did Chloe do to get you this riled up this time?” Peter asked with concern making Marinette sigh.

“No Peter, Chloe practically had nothing to do with it this time....” Marinette and she decided to explain everything to him.

“Sorry to hear about that Marinette, from what you have told me I thought your friends were a great bunch that I wanted to meet myself..........” Peter told her apologetically and Marinette gave a sad smile. 

“Still I have a great feeling that you will have a big surprise when you get home......” Peter told her cryptically before hanging up. She blinked and put away her phone in confusion.

“Big surprise, what does he mean?” Marinette asked Tikki and Tikki just shrugged, Marinette jsut began walking home. She was ignoring any classmates who tried to walk up to her.

She got home to see a huge crowd in front of her family’s bakery; she saw Nadja Chamack trying to get closer and asked what was going on. “You won’t believe it Marinette. Tony Stark is in Paris for a meeting and he brought an intern with him. A boy about her age and they are in your family’s bakery right now!” Nadja told her excitedly and Marinette blinked in shock.

She then made her way through the crowd and entered through the door. She saw that at the counter was a smiling Tony Stark along with Peter’s Aunt May. She then saw looked to see Peter waving to her with a cheeky smile.

She then engulfed him in a hug, “Tony came to me and my Aunt May about us coming over here on a trip, I have been having to keep a secret from you for some time so I can see your look on surprise.” Peter told her apologetically but Marinette didn’t think much of it.

“Marinette, why don’t you and Peter have some time to yourself and play a game in the living room.” suggested Marinette’s father when Marinette let go of Peter. They went to the living room where Tom already had a games console set up.

They began getting to work playing some rounds of Ultimate Mecha Strike III, having fun. While playing they started talking about recent bad guys they fought and Peter was telling her about a She Ra cartoon he had been watching on Netflix. However her thoughts began drifting towards what had been happening to her recently.

“if you ask me III makes up for the disappointment that II was, the first game set up a high standard that they only managed to match with III...” Peter told Marinette only to see that she was growing a bit sad.

“Is this about the lying girl and the gullible classmates?” Peter asked in concern pausing the game to meet her in the eye.

“I still can’t believe I allow my emotion to get an Akuma after me and I had snapped at Alya and Nino in the middle of our call....” Marinette told him feeling a bit ashamed in herself. Tikki came out when she was sure there was no one else about and gave Marinette a hug on the neck.

“They were the ones who screwed up and everyone has their limits, even the most sweet Marinette.” Peter told her making her blush a bit. “Plus you said that you overreacted when you first saw her and her first lie, well that was another mistake and if they are still buying lies after that then it’s their fault for being gullible. I still have some citizens buying the whole ‘Spider-Man is a Menace’ thing that Jameson spews on about.” Peter continued and Marinette just sighed once more.

“Plus I am not entirely honest myself, it’s not to get attention but i have to hide being Ladybug....” Marinette muttered but Peter picked up her head to meet him in the eyes.

“I know all about that, at least you jsut have to hide Tikki. I have to hide my outfit and equipment. Last time I had to hand wash my suit, my excuse to Aunt May was that I was washing the American flag....” Peter told her causing Marinette to laugh.

“Let yourself cool down Marinette and if they decide to keep being idiots then that’s their fault. You are the amazing sweet girl I am proud to call my girlfriend, you are the one whose a gifted designer who won a contest by a famous designer and was chosen by a rock star to come up with his album cover.” Peter assured her and she smiled.

She then decided to put it out of her mind as she asked if they can continue playing the game. Peter then got an idea and grinned while asking if she would give her a minute. Marinette blinked in confusion but gave a nod.

Peter then got out his phone and went on his social media page and logged in as NYCWallCrawler. He then began typing away:

You want to know Spidey’s tailor? It was made for me by a visiting design student from Paris. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she designed an album cover for Jagged Stone! She is going to be big one day!

He smirked as he posted it and went and unpaused the game after putting his phone away. Hopefully now more people will know how much better than Lila, Marinette is and hopefully she won’t try and kill him when she finds out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to positive feedback, I decided to continue this. I hate to brag....... okay that is an utter lie since I do want to brag: I saw a preview screening of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse! For the previewing screening as we got a pack of a couple of trading cards for the movie (in my little envelope I got Green Goblin, Tombstone and SP//dr, I have the big SP//dr figure and the Peni that came with it goes along great with my 3.75 Marvel toy collection which mainly consists of the movie figures). I loved it as it was fun (the scenes where Miles first discovered his powers reminded me of when I saw the first Amazing Spider-Man in the cinema and how much fun it was to see Peter first discover his powers in that movie) and I got teary eyed during bits. I will not spoil anything but I will say the Stan lee cameo......... Sniff....
> 
> I want to do a Marinette X Nathanael story soon. Any ideas?
> 
> Since I want to make some sort of tribute to him, this chapter is dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg the creator of Spongebob Squarepants. 1961-2018. Stephen, rest in peace.

Marinette and Peter played for the rest of the afternoon; they were laughing and talking about recent villains they had to fight. Peter was telling her about having to stop the Bodega Bandit for the 8th time in the last two months, he encounter and had a decent fight against the Avengers bad guy Taskmaster and the last one he fought was Swarm an actual Nazi made of bees.

Every now and then she was getting messages and calls from her classmates and she kept deleting them, annoying her when she had to pause the game to do so. Soon Marinette saw Peter to the door when he, Tony and Peter’s Aunt May had to go to the hotel.

He told her she would see her the next day and Marinette stole a kiss from him after they had left the door. She then waved to them while going back to her room, for the first time in a while she was feeling good after the end of a day.

She soon went to bed and said goodnight to Tikki.

After getting a good night’s sleep (funny how rare they can be sometimes for her), she got up and got dressed. She decided she would check her emails first, not that she would have that many. Still there could be some for her that might be worth checking out.

Though she guessed at the most she would have........

“5.......5.........527?” Marinette pretty much screamed looking at her email box in deep shock; Tikki was jsut as shocked as she was. Could this be spam or were her fellow classmates be this persistent in trying to email her instead of messaging her?

No, of course not. Even if all her classmates tried to call her and were persistent, they would have given up long before they reached half of this. That was taking into account if they tried email instead of messaging her.

She quickly scrolled through one and caught one coming from........ the official email of J. Jonah Jameson? The owner and founder of Daily Bugle Communications who recently started his own radio blog and was a harsh critic of vigilantes like Spider-Man. She opened it up and was astonished:

You have my sympathy of now being tied to that masked menace as his tailor. Just like a menace like Spider-Man to take advantage of a young fashion student to get a suit made for him. Since I highly doubt he compensated you, I have arranged for a check of 500 American dollars to be delivered to you. Don’t think of returning it, I also encased a free signed copy of my book Spider-Man: Threat or Menace that has been translated into French for you.

She was amazed but a bit insulted; she made the decision to make that outfit for Peter as a present for him. So he could look better while doing his thing. “Hang on, how would Jameson know I made the Spider-Man suit?” Marinette questioned and paused when she scrolled down at a particular email address:

It was the one for Roderick Kingsley: he was basically the Gabriel Agreste of New York. He was a wealthy fashion designer and owner of a huge fashion company, his designs got the most glowing reviews from Audrey Bourgeois. She enthusiastically read it:

Must, say, for a young fashion student to be chosen to design the suit for New York’s own crimefighter. I will be sure to offer you an internship when you’re older.

She was ready to freak out with glee at this email, but still that leads the question of how this information got out. She then began glancing through the other messages until one of them had a link to the NYCWallCrawler social media page.

She then clicked on it and had it translated to French, her eyes widened when she read the post that had been made last afternoon. “Look on the bright side Marinette, at least now you will get more noticed......” Tikki told her trying to get Marinette out of her shock.

Then came the sound of her dad shouting from downstairs “Marinette, Peter is here to walk you to school.” There was a twitching from her left eyes as Tikki got into her bag and Marinette then stormed down wanting to give Peter a piece of her mind.

Peter was singing Smash Mouth’s All Star to himself but gulped when he saw the look on her face. “You know, don’t you?” Peter muttered with a fearful look and then gave a sigh after Marinette silently nodded. Peter sighed and told Marinette “I know it was stupid and I should have asked you before, but I was a bit upset hearing about how that liar affected you and got the whole class around your finger. I thought that people should know about something that you have done and I didn’t totally think it through....... I’m sorry....”

Marinette looked at the remorseful Peter and sighed, it was stupid but he had the best intentions. It was not as bad as what her classmates had done. “Curse you for being so hard to stay mad at.........” Marinette muttered enveloping him into a hug to which he happily returned.

She said goodbye to her parents who were happy to see Marinette with a smile in the morning again and waved back. They then began walking to school together.

“Peter, I thought of this but with you here then who is protecting New York?” Marinette decided to ask, she had to get Chloe to cover for her as Queen Bee when she and her parents left to New York for their vacation. When she returned Cat Noir had told her that she owed him for making him having to put up with Queen Bee for her little vacation.

“Well I gave a post saying I would be away for a while and I got Iron Fist to cover for me.” Peter explained to her, Peter did manage to make friends of the superheroes found in New York. Especially when he got allied with the Avengers, Marinette remembered Peter talking about his excitement when he first met Bruce Banner the Hulk, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers better known as Captain America who were his 3 favorite Avengers. 

She laughed when he admitted he had not told Tony about him and Cap being tied for second place behind the Hulk.

They soon reached the school gates and shared one last kiss before Peter was about to leave. She noticed walking towards them were Mylene, Juleka, Alix and Rose. She remembered that no one except for her parents knew about her long distance relationship with Peter. She didn’t even tell Alya about Peter who didn’t seem to notice that she stopped chasing after Adrien and was just treating him like a close friend.

She had felt guilty about keeping it from them.

“It’s the boy I saw Marinette kissing outside her parents’ bakery.” Alix muttered to them and they then spoke silently to teach other. Marinette didn’t look to happy with it looking like they were talking about her behind her back and Peter was the same.

Rose spoke up saying “listen Marinette, we know you like Adrien and we support you in that but jsut because you’re jealous of Lila doesn’t mean that you should try and make Adrien jealous......”

Marinette looked aghast and Peter had his mouth wide open, Marinette snapped at this shouting “how dare you! I am not jealous of a serial liar who you all somehow believe! Just so you know I met Peter when I went to New York and we have been going out in secret! If you want to decide to ignore me and listen to Lila’s lies then I don’t care anymore, but don’t make any assumptions about Peter or so help me!!!”

Marinette paused her face showing she was just as shocked as the four girls in front of her. “Wow Marinette, I am realizing how much fire you have inside of you.” Peter told her cheerfully making her blush red. She just gave one last goodbye as she went to go inside. Peter waved as he went out of the gate.

Alya and Nino were watching the confrontation with wide eyes, “First she overreacts with her jealousy and now she says she had a secret boyfriend? Something is weird with Marinette and I have to find out what...” Alya muttered. There were other students nearby including Max and Adrien.

“Well I find it surprising that she managed to meet Peter Parker.” Max stated walking near them; the then began asking Max if he heard of him. “Of course I have, he is Tony Stark’s intern and protégée, he is apparently a protegy who despite living in an apartment, goes to a fancy science school and managed to build stuff like computers out of parts he got while dumpster diving..” Max explained reading an article online with Tony talking about the promising interns be brought into his company.

There was a tinge of jealous to Max’s voice, Tony Stark led the superstar scientist lifestyle that Max hoped to achieve. Apparently this kid from New York had been found by Tony Stark before he even heard of Max, and he was the one being taken under his wing.

“I definitely had to dig into this...” Alya muttered as they finally went inside. However Nathanael and Marc began going around the other students showing something on their phone, they being the first students to find out about the post Spider-Man made about Marinette the previous afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette began walking to her next at a steady pace; she just wanted to get through this school day with little trouble. Hopefully that will not be too much to ask.

Catching up to her was Nathanael and Marc, she sighed knowing she had little reason to get upset with these two. Nathanael mostly kept quiet about the ordeal and what he thought of ‘amazing’ Lila, plus she should not be as mad as him as she was at the ones she considered close friends. Marc however she had no reason at all to even be upset with him, he was not a part of the class and she didn’t even think he had an opinion of Lila.

“Nathanael, Marc..... What’s up?” Marinette asked them as politely as she could; Nathanael showed her his phone which was showing the post of Spider-Man announcing that Marinette had made him his suit.

Marinette shook her head; it was only a matter of time before this news got here. “Yeah, I designed and made it when I was in New York for my vacation.” Marinette responded as they had reached the hallway where the class was in. She then said goodbye to Marc as she and Nathanael went to their seats.

“How did you meet one of New York’s superheroes there? How did you end up designing the suit?” Nathanael asked nervously and Marinette paused at the question.

How exactly could she give a satisfactory answer to this question while compromising her and Peter’s secret identity? She cursed Peter for putting her in this situation and cursed him again for being so hard to stay mad at.

She was thinking of when they did first meet:

*Flashback*

Marinette as Ladybug jumped down from a building as Ladybug, she noticed several window washers stuck hanging on windows after their ladders were knocked over. She decided she could quickly become Ladybug to help and be gone before anyone could get a good look at her (she didn’t want any questions about why Ladybug was in New York). Tikki was all for helping out herself.

She did so and noticed someone in a red and blue homemade costume (that looked tacky to her) with a spider logo swing by on a web from his wrist, she heard that this guy called ‘Spider-Man’ began appearing a couple of months ago. They got a good look at eachother as they helped the window washers before they both retreated away.

She heard a sound and hid behind a trash can, she noticed stuck to the wall on a web was a backpack. She then looked and saw that there was Spider-Man climbing down the wall opposite of the side of the alley. She looked as he took the backpack off the web and then had taken off his ski mask and goggles.

“He doesn’t look any older than I am........” Marinette muttered in amazement, apparently there were teen superheroes in New York as well. Then Peter after taking off his mask looked around having heard Marinette’s whisper.

Marinette looked shocked as Peter had noticed here, they both jumped in shock. Marinette then saw to her horror that it was the time that she had turned back into Marinette and there was Tikki floating in horror that they had been found out.

The two teen superheroes were both staring at the other teen superhero that they had a brief kind of team up together. Peter then decided to break the silence by telling her “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Marinette gave a nervous nod and a smile, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am here on vacation from Paris and this is Tikki. I am Ladybug protector of Paris.” She said introducing herself extending her hand nervously.

Peter then took it with a handshake as he then introduced herself “Peter Parker, I live here in New York. I am New York’s friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. You think we can talk some more once I have gotten changed?”

Marinette agreed and stepped out of the alleyway to let him change, “To think after all this time, you get found out by accident by another hero who doesn’t have a Miraculous?” Tikki asked in Marinette’s ear and she had to laugh a little bit at the irony herself. 

*End Flashback*

Okay not the best or the most romantic way to meet your future boyfriend but still. Marinette realized she had zoned out and had not answered Nathanael but she was saved by the bell as they had to take their seats.

Ms Bustier walked in to begin the class but then entered through the door was Lila, “Sorry, if I am a little late. I had to take a call from Jagged.” She told with several asking her what she was talking about as she went to her seat.

Marinette was keeping with her decision that she no longer cared as she just shook her head in annoyance. “Everything alright Marinette?” asked Ms Bustier in concern and Marinette just shook her head as she sat there. “Are you sure Marinette?” Ms Bustier in even more concern, with how Marinette had been unlike herself when the seating arrangement came up; Ms Bustier was hoping that she didn’t have to protect her from another Akuma.

“I promise Ms Bustier; just that I am not interested in Lila’s stories.” Marinette said simply with a look saying that is all she will say on the matter; Lila was about to retort that she was just jealous but Ms Bustier had told them that it was time to start the lesson.

Later during lunch Marinette had gotten her tray and went to sit by her as she had done lately, most of her classmates looked at her wondering if she just needed some space for a while but Marinette paid them no mind. She decided to check up with Peter by phoning him.

“Hi Marinette, sorry but Peter is a bit preoccupied at the moment.....” came the voice of Peter’s Aunt May and Marinette jumped in worry to the concern of other students.

“Something the matter Mrs Parker?” Marinette asked thinking about if Peter was alright, forgetting about the fact that Peter had powers that he didn’t need to transform to use. She then heard the voice of Peter shouting about telling some lizard to take a hike.

“First of Marinette, please just call me May. Mrs Parker was my mother, no she was Ben’s mother and my mother was Mrs Reily..... Anyway, we are staying at the Le Grand Paris Hotel and there is also this rock star, who has a pet crocodile, the crocodile got loose and ended up in our suite.” May told her and Marinette giggled at first, then she realized that she was talking about Jagged Stone and Fang.

“Peter has had a strong dislike of lizards recently; it had all started with an incident with a professor at his school........” May told Marinette and Marinette responded with that she knew. Peter had told her about what happened with Doctor Curt Connors, one of the most respected teachers at his school. Marinette kept giggling to herself and mentally told herself that she was definitely teasing Peter about this later.

*PB*

At the suite at the La Grand Paris Hotel, Peter had been standing on a table trying to use a broom to keep Fang back. He knew he should be taking this better but the fight he had with Doctor Connors before he managed to give him the antidote to his condition had really stressed him out, he didn’t think he could ever take being near lizards again.

He had decided to spend the day relaxing at the hotel thinking he would explore more of Paris later in the week, Tony had been busy with various meetings with officials and he had barely managed to get enough time to come to the bakery the previous day.

It was nice being in a French hotel, Tony was paying for the trip and flatly told him and Aunt May he would pay for anything they wanted at the hotel. He had given them both Euros to spend.

It was a relaxing alright day, until Fang gotten loose....

Penny Rollings the assistant of Jagged Stone finally managed to pull Fang back, “I am so sorry about this, have these to make up for that little scare.” Jagged Stone said coming in and passing several autographed copies of his various albums to Peter as he jumped down from the table.

“I must say if you insist on having an animal like a crocodile as a pet Mr Stone, you could at least make sure he is being kept an eye on.” May told Jagged crossly while folding her arms, honestly she though she heard about all the stupid lifestyles reading about Tony Stark but this was a new one.

Keeping a pet crocodile in your hotel?

Peter gotten his phone back from Aunt May and hurriedly asked “Aunt May didn’t tell you much about what just happened, did she?” He then groaned when he was treated with her giggling in response. He said he would see her later as he then began dreading the teasing that would commence.

May was still talk to Jagged when he noticed a photo framed on a desktop, it was of Peter and Marinette smiling in front of the Avengers Tower building taken during her vacation in New York. “You know Marinette?” Jagged asked looking at it in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Later after the last class Marinette was being caught up by Chloe and Sabrina, usually these two were ones she would want to avoid but since this whole ordeal with Lila, she could not help but feel less angry towards them. Since not only was Chloe trying to make some sort of effort to be nicer, but they seemed to be shocked at how the whole class was treating her and seemed to be actively trying to be more civil towards her.

Seemed like Chloe was something she could tolerate being with and get along with when they interacted, she must be in some sort of Bizzaro world....

“So Marinette, we hear you actually have a boyfriend visiting from New York?” Sabrina asked and Marinette gave a slight nod, a part her was expecting her to be accused of making up a whole charade or being made fun of for it.

“Well I bet you regret not going with my Mum to New York now, don’t you? You could be spending more time there with him instead of those that seemed to be turning on you.” Chloe told her with a smirk and Marinette was surprised, the first half of her statement was more like teasing rather than insulting and she did seem concerned about her.

“Listen, I know we never got along that now and the old me probably would take some delight in your pain, but even I can now see how bad everyone is treating you. I know there are a lot of bad blood between us and I don’t think I could blame you if you didn’t want to but you think we could sort of start over and be..... Sort of......... almost friends? The three of us?” Chloe asked a little hesitant.

Marinette was hesitant as Chloe was right; they had been enemies for years. But still she would like more people on her side so she could give it a cautious attempt. She looked to Tikki in her bag and she gave a look saying that it was her choice, Marinette signed and told her “consider us sort of almost friends then.”

Sabrina then asked “so any gossip about your boyfriend? I overheard Max telling the others he is like a child prodigy, so any science experiments gone wrong with him?” Sabrina then asked and Marinette frowned at the question. She then decided she could have some fun at Peter’s expense.

She still did not forget that thanks to him, her email folder was flooded that morning.

“You know that call I went on during lunch, I called him but his Aunt May answered. They are staying at your dad’s hotel and get this, Jagged Stone’s alligator Fang got loose into their suite and it totally freaked Peter out.” Marinette whispered to them and they looked like they were going to freak out with laughter.

“I am so going to get daddy to have the security footage made into a video and have it sent to you.” Chloe told Marinette with a smirk and Marinette told her that she was looking forward to getting it.

Marinette’s realized how petty this was to her but again he was the one who caused her email to be overloaded with messages, plus with the knowledge that could look forward to receiving in the mail a book signed by one of her boyfriend’s harshest critics.

Alya was with Nino and Adrien staring shocked that Marinette seemed to be in a state so bad that she was willing to latch onto her two primary tormentors. “To think our everyday Ladybug is so judgmental, stubborn and angry towards Lila that she is alienating herself from us her friends and is now hanging out with Chloe, we need to do something.” Alya commented and they seemed to agree.

Adrien himself sighed thinking that Marinette was overreacting and she should just let this blow over.

“I asked Max to do some digging on this boyfriend of hers; he seemed to know about him.” Alya told them as they began following her to the computer room. There was Max sitted and he had some articles up that he had found.

“I thank you for coming, I knew he was science prodigy to be envied by the likes of me but get this: about two years ago before he was discovered he seemed like a normal science major. His first major claim to fame a year ago was winning this science contest which got him a scholarship into Midtown School of Science & Technology; it was hosted by Tony Stark himself and I have to assume it got him his internship.” Max showing the article. There was a photo f him with his Aunt may smiling accepting the trophy from Tony Stark who was wearing his Iron Man armor with the faceplate off.

Max then showed him a link to the Stark Industries website (using the option to have it translated into French) with a gallery page of the pictures of the interns with their projects. There were pictures of Peter showing off his functional computers he had managed to build from broken down ones.

“Something doesn’t seem right; we only get the first hint of this boy dating Marinette after she gets judgmental....” questioned Alya out loud, she was sure Marinette would have told her if she had a boyfriend herself. Was he using some sort of device on her? Sounds ridiculous but still....

“I for one question how they would have gotten together in the first place, there would be a slim chance of how they would have met when Marinette came to New York and how they would have begun dating.” Max stated getting up after turning off the computer.

“Well I can understand how this Peter would want to go out with Marinette; she’s a great girl as Nino can understand.” Adrien said smiling, Alya questioned the statement and Nino motioned for him to keep quiet.

So Nino apparently didn’t tell Alya he was originally trying to ask out Marinette...

Then there was someone pointing out something through the window, they all went to look and saw what clearly was an Akuma butterfly flying down. Alya then knew that was her cue to go down and see if she could get a scoop.

*PB*

“Yeah mum, I will be careful but it seems like Chloe is trying to be nice, hope the reporters eventually leave you and Dad alone. I love you too bye.” Marinette finished on her phone after calling her parents that Chloe had invited her to hang out at her father’s hotel. Apparently the bakery was being swarmed by reporters again through the day, this time asking to see the girl who tailed for an American superhero so that news had finally reached them.

Sigh....

She, Chloe and Sabrina then got to the gate where Lila was telling the other classmates about her latest lie.

They tried to ignore them as they were passing by but caught glimpse of Rose asking “tell us more about how you met Prince Ali.......”

They stopped when they got the sarcastic voice stating “oh sure, then she can tell you about how she had an arm wrestling match with the President of the US, or that she has the phone number of Magic Johnson, that she played played Scrabble with Taylor Swift, she knew Douglas Adams before he passed away or that you know the ruler of the Kree Empire.” They looked to see Peter standing by the gate with a glare and his arms crossed.

“Excuse me, but who do you think you are?” Alix asked looking at him sternly. Peter then grinned as he walked up to Marinette and kissed her on the cheek making her blush red.

“I think I am Peter Parker, the boyfriend of Marinette, the amazing girl you have been alienating.” Peter answered intentionally ignoring them by taking Marinette by the arm and putting their direction at the back at him.

“You didn’t have to do that, it was embarrassing......” Marinette whispered to him unamused but Peter just grinned back. “This is Chloe and Sabrina, they have started being friendly to me and they invited me to come to the Hotel.” Marinette introduced them to him hesitantly.

Peter glared at them making the two of them realized Marinette probably told her all about them. “If this is a ploy to humiliate her or make her cry, I promise you will regret it....” Peter whispered to them making them gulp a bit by the tone and seriousness of it.

“I wonder why Marinette is being so stubborn and mean. You should believe what she said about me.” Lila said out loud getting some agreements from the students.

“Perhaps, you should give us evidence of these people you know. Call your pal Prince Ali, why don’t you Girl who Cried Wolf?” Peter asked right back as Marinette asked him to drop it at the moment.

“Marinette is jsut overreacting and you shouldn’t believe what she told you without proof.....” Kim stated but then Peter exploded.

“Pot meet kettle......” Peter snapped right out with the gathered classmates and several other students. “You know what, when Marinette told me about you guys, I was jealous of her having made goods friends out of her entire class. At my schools I was a loner with my classmates not liking how much of an egghead I was, when I got into Midtown I was looked down on by the other students for thinking i got in on a fluke win or that I had a working aunt. But after hearing about how you basically alienated because she chose not to believe the words of someone without evidence of her claims despite all she has done to help you lot......... I now want to say that you don’t deserve her and I can’t believe you would treat who you called your everyday Ladybug......” Peter shouted with Marinette trying to calm him down.

There were shouting and pointing to the air, Mr Damocles (in his owl costume) and several other staff member came out to see the commotion. There were shouts to get away but then Marinette grew with worry and fright at the sight:

An Akuma butterfly that went to Peter........


	5. Chapter 5

Once he had time and learned of the incident, Mayor Andrew Bourgeois had come to May in her suite with a bottle saying “I am most sincerely sorry about what happened here and to help make up for it please accept this complimentary bottle of wine from my personal collection!”

May accepted it and shook her head asking sarcastically “I don’t suppose it’s mainly because I am a guest of someone with enough money to buy out your hotel with his pocket change?” Mayor Bourgeois chuckled nervously and she sighed.

“I thought Paris would be a bit safer than New York but of course there had to be Superheroes and Villains here, normal people can be expected to be transformed by magic butterflies....” May muttered and Mayor Bourgeois coughed.

“Well we have Ladybug and Cat Noir looking after us, like you have Avengers looking out for the entire world!” Mayor Bourgeois replied with May shrugging.

“I guess the Superheroes are needed (not that I am too fond of Stark) but what worries me is that we have threats like aliens and Villains that result in accidents and experiments, Peter’s biology teacher at Midtown experimented on himself turning himself into a giant lizard and that is how Peter got his dislike of lizards.” May explained with Mayor Bourgeois going to the door.

“Well I promise you, my staff and Mr Stone’s staff will make sure Fang is kept a better eye on so I promise your nephew will have nothing to worry about.” Mayor Bourgeois finished before leaving.

May then sat down and knew Peter will be safe, he was a smart boy after all. Besides, what are the chances of those evil butterflies possessing someone and he was nearby?

*PB*

Peter felt his Spider-Sense going off worse than it usually was and he jumped out of the way as the Akuma came after him. “No way, this is one of those Akuma butterflies that Marinette told me about....” Peter thought in concern with a big gulp.

“Students, visitors........ Get back!” Ms Bustier called out trying to rush in to get in front of everyone to shield them from the Akuma. Marinette tried to push Peter out of the way but was too late as the Akuma lunged at Peter and then began possessing his Stark tech ear device. It was an invention of Tony that he gave to him, Aunt May and everyone else he brought for the trip, basically it translated the languages heard in Peter’s ear into English and translated his speech to the language of anyone listening.

Peter felt his Spider-Sense practically screaming and rocking his head as he then had a voice go off into his ear:

“Technovore, I am Hawk Moth! You have seen the injustices committed to your loved one by her ungrateful so called ‘friends’. I will give you power to be her guardian and wreak vengeance on the traitors, in return I desire the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir!”

Peter was trying to fight the feeling inside of him, it was as if something was trying to take control and compel him to agree to Hawk Moth’s terms. Marinette ran to Peter taking his shoulders and began shaking him.

“Come on Peter, please! Fight it; don’t let Hawk Moth take control of you!” Marinette screamed at him trying to help him fight it off like she had failed to do with Ms Bustier. Some were growing concerned; some were going away trying to hide before the inevitable came.

Kim came over and tried to pull Marinette away but she pushed his arm away; Juleka, Rose, Mylene and Alix looked like they were ready to comfort Marinette when this attempt failed and then came Alya with her phone.

Alya was followed by Nino and Adrien, they could tell Peter was already possessed and was going to turn into an Akuma. Adrien went to hide ready to transform at a moment’s notice to deal with it.

Peter looked to Marinette in the eyes and saw she had a tear in it, “Please, I feel like I have already lost most of my friends and I don’t think I could take it if you were Akumatized......... I love you Peter.......” Marinette told him softly.

Peter kept trying to fight it when he felt like there was something on his shoulder, a hand that was there in spirit but not physically. He looked to the right and was surprised to see the vision of a familiar aging man with graying hair and glasses.

“Peter, I know things are hard for Marinette and its affecting you and I am sorry about that. You know you can deal with this in a better way, don’t lose yourself to this thug who has to rely on turning normal people into this minions. Don’t lose yourself to feelings of great vengeance as you almost have before. Find a better way to make sure the lies of a schemer are caught up with, then let those fooled learn from their mistakes. It might be tempting to use force against those others but there are better ways, remember what I taught you...“ Uncle Ben told him softly with Peter feeling a tear in his eye.

“Don’t let him win Peter, fight it. You are strong enough to fight this. If you lose yourself, it will effect Marinette and May and everyone else you know. Don’t give in and don’t give up, you don’t and never will need whatever Hawk Moth is offering you, you already have great power and the responsibility that it comes with...” Uncle Ben told him with a smile and Peter smiled back as the vision as he looked behind Marinette.

Not only did it looked like Chloe and Sabrina were silently praying he could fight it off but he saw visions of his Aunt May, Stan and all the other superheroes he have met before. He smiled as he fought back and then heard in his ear:

“Allow me to give you the power to.........”

“Forget it Hawk Moth, I am not interested in what you are selling!” Peter shouted out loud glaring into the sky, “I don’t need what you are giving me and I don’t make deals with masked villains! You may have great power Hawk Moth but you have none of the responsibility that comes with it and I will be there either live or on TV, cheering Ladybug on as she takes your Miraculous away from you!” Peter then shouted right out again.

People then stood slack jawed and surprised as the Akuma came out and floated away, since it had not finished possessing and transforming Peter, it looked like it was not going to be able to multiply.

Marinette did not give Peter a chance to recover as she then enveloped him into a hug, Chloe then started slowly clapping which Sabrina joined in. Soon enough the staff members and the other students joined in but Marinette’s class were still too shocked that someone had successfully fought off an Akuma before they were fully possessed.

Once Marinette let him go Peter was then being checked over by the concerned staff members (including Ms Mendeleieve), “Relax, I am fine since Peter Benjamin Parker is stronger than he looks.” Peter told them taking a glance at Mr Damocles dressed as the Owl.

“Marinette told me about you and I am reminded of what my late friend Stan had said, I can’t remember the exact words but it went something along these lines: anyone who does good because it must be done or it’s the right thing to do is indeed a real Superhero!” Peter told him sincerely with a thumbs up to the Principal’s surprise.

He then walked to Marinette ignoring Alya’s asking for an interview, “Hey Peter, Chloe and Sabrina invited me to come to the hotel her dad owns and it’s the one you’re staying at......... so do you want to ride with us....” Marinette asked and Peter gave a thumbs up.

Chloe led the four of them to her limo and they got in, “So do you want to tell us more about this incident with Jagged Stone’s alligator?” questioned Sabrina and Peter looked at Marinette in horror that she told them about it. He then groaned as she just giggled in response.

*PB*

Hawk Moth was jsut standing in his lair in disbelief; sure Marinette Dupain-Cheng had managed to ward off the Akuma before it got to her but this boy had managed to somehow force it off him?

He stood silent as he then began laughing, “I am actually impressed, I will need to keep an eye on you Mr Parker.” He said out loud wondering how this boy had that strong willpower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it seemed like Akuma!Peter would be Peter but I wanted to use a name better suited for the theme names of the usual Akuma Villains in Ladybug. The idea of a vision of Uncle Ben fight off a corrupting influence came from Intervention the penultimate episode of the 1st season of Spectacular Spider-Man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I want to address a recent guest review on the fanfiction version of this story: Marinette went to New York and met Peter during Season 2 and stopped pursuing Adrien afterwards. The Kiss at the end of season 2 never happened.  
> Contains spoilers for the Watchmen comic and I can’t believe I have to say that, especially in a story that crosses Spider-Man and Ladybug.

In the limo, Peter had his mouth covered by his hands feeling a bit embarrassed by Marinette having told them about the story earlier with him and Fang. Soon enough Marinette decided to take pity on him by having the subject changed.

“Peter, how about you tell Chloe and Sabrina about yourself; you know how you got to a high school for gifted prodigies.”Marinette suggested and Peter thought about it. He then beamed and then espoused how in his last week before coming here on this trip; they had as a guest speaker Doctor Carolyn Trainer about her work in creating robotic appendages.

His talk of the science explained flew over the heads of those in the limo and they just looked confused including Marinette though she was attempting to look interested. Peter stopped when he looked at their faces and then sighed.

“Okay, you can stop pretending to be interested as I can tell you are not understanding so anything else you want to talk about?” Peter asked putting his hand to his chin.

“How about Superheroes, you look like you like them.” Sabrina suggested and Peter then asked how they knew.

There were coughing and Chloe shook her head incredulously, Marinette nudged him and pointed to his jumper. Peter looked and saw he was wearing his Iron Man hoodie. “Oh yeah I do, I watched heroes in comics, TV and movies. Uncle Ben and Aunt May took me to the Stark Expo when I was a kid, this other rich guy was there showing off his robots for the military but they went all crazy. One went to me but I saw Mr Stark in his Iron Man suit shoot it away and even said something to me!” Peter told them beaming and Marinette gave as mile, remembering the first time he had told this story to her.

“Well you are in luck because you can now consider yourself friends with one of Paris’ own celebrity Superheroes; you may know me as Queen Bee!” Chloe boasted quite proudly and Marinette shook her head, even when she was being friendly Chloe still was Chloe.

Peter just look confused and concerned, bees on his mind still made him think of the Swarm villain he fought. He then thought it over as Chloe and Sabrina realised he didn’t recognise the name.

Soon realisation hit him and he exclaimed “oh yeah Queen Bee, you’re one of Ladybug’s backup sidekicks along with the fox girl and the Ninja Turtle cosplayer who has a Captain America shield!” Marinette bursted into laughter, Tikki was trying to keep her giggling quiet as she was hiding in Peter’s backpack and even Sabrina was trying to hide her giggling.

Chloe just humphed but then Peter decided to ask “but seriously; I know Iron Man, Captain America and other Avengers have their identities known but don’t you think it’s a little too dangerous with people knowing you’re a superhero especially when you’re still a teenager? The Avengers have government protection and secret identities are a thing for a reason.”

Peter and Marinette both shared a quick wink to eachother that thankfully was not caught by Chloe and Sabrina, “Well I have been fine so far and I trust my fellow Parisian Heroes will have my back! I could even write a book about my life as a hero later.” Chloe boasted again as Peter shook his head.

“Sure, just make sure you don’t have kidnapped scientists make you a giant squid alien after lying to them that it’s for a movie, and then use it to kill a lot of people in some weird confusing plan to cause world peace.......” Peter muttered sarcastically with them staring at him in confusion. “Sorry I was thinking of this guy from Watchmen, it’s apparently called the greatest comic book ever written but I can hardly understand why. Has this guy with a weird ink mask thing that behaves like a cross between Batman and that Frank Castle guy, a patriotic hero like Captain America but doesn’t at all act like a hero who dies at the beginning, an owl dressed guy like your principal and the only super powered guy being a naked blue guy..” Peter explained to weirded out looks from everyone.

“Okay I am starting to be glad i don’t read comics.....” Sabrina muttered with some quiet agreement from Chloe and Marinette. Soon enough they reached the La Grand Hotel and once coming out it looked like there were reporters swarming them, it became clear they were after Peter and Marinette.

Word got out that Tony Stark’s visiting intern was seen kissing a Paris girl and that he and Tony were seen going to the bakery owned by the girl’s parents. Then the word that Marinette had tailor for Spider-Man and that Peter had managed to force out an Akuma...

“How is it like being an intern for Iron Man?”  
“How about the rumours you are a secret child of Tony Stark?”  
“Ms Dupain-Cheng, how did you meet Mr Parker here?”  
“Is Mr Stark here to recruit Ladybug and Cat Noir for the Avengers?”  
“Ms Dupain-Cheng, how did Spider-Man get your services for his suit?”  
“Mr Parker, how did you force the Akuma off you? Does Tony Stark have any Anti-Akuma Tech?”

Nadja Chamack got in the front and began pushing the others away, “Go now and don’t worry Marinette, I respect the privacy of the daughter’s of my friends who I trust to look after my own daughter more than any opportunities for a scoop.” Nadja told the four teenagers and they then started walking through the entrance of the Hotel.

They were greeted by Jagged Stone, “Marinette, how is my new favourite designer?” Jagged greeted them and Marinette gave him a smile. “So can I expect you to be at the show.....” Jagged asked but stopped when he saw that Marinette looked confused.

“Oh yeah, sorry forgot but I was given this to help make up for.... that incident and because Jagged had found out I’m your boyfriend Marinette.” Peter said taking out from his backpack something and showing them to Marinette. Marinette was shocked to see they were VIP tickets to a big concert that Jagged would be performing at.

She then grew excited and was about to hug Peter when Sabrina pointed to something and they noticed Tony Stark walking down the stairs. Tony then smiled down at the two as he shouted “there’s my little protégée who found himself a girl from the City of Live itself, I finally managed to get some free time so I can talk to you two about love.” Marinette was a bit nervous as Tony got there and shook hands with Marinette.

Jagged had said goodbye to them as Penny was remind him of his schedule. Chloe and Sabrina whispered to eachother about a plan forming.

Tony started talking “Your parents’ bread was good but I think its overdue for a talk with Peter here as despite having told him about science that I have neglected to talk to him about the important stuff like dating...” 

“Over my dead body!” shouted another voice as May ran down the stairs and Peter groaned with how embarrassing this could get. “Peter, if you want any chance of your relationship with Marinette to continue then I beg of you to venomously disregard any advice that this man gives you. You listen to him and Marinette will hate you forever!” May told Peter softly to his embarrassment and amusement from Marinette, Chloe and Sabrina

*PB*

Alya had taken Nino to follow Chloe’s limo and watched them as they got into the hotel, “First this whole deal with Lila that we were hoping she would get over, she decides to be friends with Chloe and to top it all off she apparently as a boyfriend she never told anyone about. This needs to get to the bottom off and I know how we can start.” Alya stated and then whispered to Nino her idea.

“Alya, I know I am not a super genius like Max but I don’t think I need to be to tell that your idea is 100% illegal and can get us into a lot of trouble!” Nino snapped and Alya tried to get him to quieten down.

“We just do some snooping to see what we can find about this Peter Parker, I have a hunch that there is something going on with this boy.” Alya told Nino and he shook his head.

“I remember the last time you went snooping around when you had a hunch, you thought Chloe was Ladybug and we all know how that turned out!” Nino retorted and Alya glared at him for bringing that up.

“Look this is for Marinette, I promise you things will be okay!” Alya told Nino and Nino just knew he was ignoring his common sense for even agreeing with this stupid plan but still....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant no disrespect to Watchmen or Alan Moore (in fact the only reason I managed to bring myself to start checking out Doomsday Clock on Comixology is that I have convinced myself that these are just alternate universe version of the Watchmen cast and not the ones from the actual comic) even if I don’t fully understand the symbolism and everything myself, it’s just that I don’t think someone young like Peter who read Watchmen would get the themes and depth that made Watchmen so beloved.


	7. Chapter 7

For some reason sneaking into Paris’s most well known hotel was surprisingly easy, you would think getting so many high profile clients that there would be better security but this was probably why they were hopeless when an Akuma attacked the place.

Still it meant that Alya and a still hesitant Nino were able to go about their way in the place. Though they still had a big problem, they had no idea where to look. They were hiding behind a corner as they spotted who they recognized as Jagged Stone’s assistant Penny talking to a woman they hadn’t seen before.

“So what are the type of songs your nephew likes Mrs Parker? Mr Stone wants to see if he can do any covers for him to help make up for Fang getting into your suite?” Penny had asked May and they realized this must be Peter’s aunt.

“She’s the dude’s aunt? She looks so......” Nino whispered and Alya shot him a glare which dared him to finish the statement. They listened as May listened some songs like Blitzkrieg Bop by the Ramones, Left Hand Free by Alt J and Alive by Warbly Jets. Nino was wondering what those songs were like but he just listened.

“But I must ask again why can’t Mr Stone get something simpler as a pet like a nice cat or something or a dog. I have one at home that being cared for, Ms Lion....” May muttered still not pleased the incident happened in the first place.

“Well Mr Stone is quite attached to Fang and besides, he has told me that he never liked cats.” Penny responded and Nino’s eyes widened a bit, Alya looked too focused on trying to sneak in to find out about Peter.

“Wait, if Jagged Stone never liked cats then how could Lila have saved his..... You think Marinette may have been onto something......” Nino asked in a whisper as he began thinking what this could mean, this was wrong about Lila’s story then maybe there were other things wrong in her other stories?

“She must have misremembered some details and forget about it for the moment, things will be just fine with Marinette once she sets herself straight. She will realize she overreacted and things will be back to normal with Lila among our group of friends, we just need to find out whats up with Peter. You are still in, aren’t you?” Alya asked and Nino shook his head after thinking for a second.

“I think what’s up with Peter is that he’s just a smart dude that Marinette decides to date, she seems happy with him............ plus it’s cool that he managed to force away that Akuma like that. Let’s just drop this snooping around and go...” Nino whispered to Alya’s shock as he tried to pull her away.

“I know I am onto something Nino and if you don’t want to be a part of this then you can leave, you’re my boyfriend and if you don’t want to take part in this then I won’t force you to keep going.......” Alya whispered to him and Nino thought it over and sighed.

Nino looked to make sure the coast was clear and then ran, Alya looked to May speaking to Penny with the door open and made her cue to slowly sneak in while crawling. Alya was glad she managed to get in without noticing.

Nino however thought it over and wondered that even if there were any evidence that they should be prying into Marinette’s love life like this? Just like if there were any evidence Lila did or met who she claimed she did?

He hadn’t been a very good friend to his previous crush, wasn’t he? Peter was sure a lucky dude to have her. Decision made and knowing Alya will kill him for this he then called Marinette’s number.

Lately she had been ignoring their calls but Nino was hoping she would pick up. When she didn’t Nino quickly texted her:

I am sorry for everything, please pick up.

He then called again and Marinette answered this time and she said in an annoyed voice “what is it Nino, if this call is not what I think it is then I am blocking your number for the time being!”

Nino shook his head sadly and said “I will meet you at the entrance of this place, listen I should have known better but I allowed myself to get into a scheme of Alya’s..........”

*PB*

Alya looked around and noticed on the table was the framed photo of Peter and Marinette in front of Avengers Tower; she looked at it in surprise knowing it had to have been taking when Marinette was in New York.

Why didn’t Marinette tell her? She was her best friend? Did Marinette not trust her or did she seriously forget or was just to embarrassed to tell her.

Marinette was destined to be with Adrien anyway, not that you would be able to tell due to the fact that it seemed like Adrien was not on her speaking list at the moment.

She then found the room he was staying in and looked around, she saw that there were newspaper articles for a school report Peter had been doing. Alya looked to them but could not think much of them due to not being able to read English well.

Pity, because the report was about the importance o verifying sources for Journalism.

Peter had written about Eddie Brock; a Daily Globe reporter who struck it big when he interviewed a man called Emil Gregg who claimed to be the mysterious serial killer the Sin Eater. Greg was arrested and Eddie had become famous for exposing a feared killer. However soon the Sin Eater killings continued and the real culprit was found. Gregg turned out to have been a serial confessor, the Globe had to issue a full retraction with Brock fired and disgraced.

Alya looked around and noticed another report which had an ‘A’ grade on it, with a photo of Tony Stark on it. Plus she could make out Tony’s writing over it and then it hit her. “Did he seriously have his schoolwork autographed?” Alya asked in disbelief.

She heard her phone go off and saw there was a text from Marinette; she quickly happily answered it only for her to be confused:

;(

Alya was staring at her screen and then heard Peter’s voice state “You had better not have touched any of the Comics I brought.” Alya turned around to see Peter and Marinette standing there with their arms crossed glaring at her, behind them were Chloe and Sabrina who were glaring as well.

Nino had his head down high and behind them was a cross looking May and Mayor Andre Bourgeois.

*PB*

He was waiting in his safehouse going over his plan with his men; they had to work quickly when the time was right. Stark would be distracted talking to government officials and hopefully they could pull it off when he was distracted. Hopefully Ladybug and Cat Noir would be too late.

The Rossi family being ambassadors had some valuable documents for him to steal, plus he read their daughter Lila had recently been freed from being the Akuma villain called the Chameleon.

This made it personal for him; no upstart teenager would ever get away taking the name of Chameleon from him....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spidey Bells everyone and Happy Birthday to me tomorrow.

Andre had them all led to a private part of the hotel, Nino had explained what had happened to them. “Please re-explain to me because I am sure I am misunderstanding it, it sounds like this girl decided to sneak into our suite because she believed that he is involved in a falling out that happened before we even arrived here in Paris?” May asked incredulously as Alya and Nino looked nervous.

“Mrs Parker, I want to say for the record I never thought this was a good idea and I did try and talk her out of it. I allowed hero to convince me to go along for the moment but my I realized I couldn’t continue at a certain time........... I am sorry to you, your nephew and Marinette for trying to use this in interfering in something that didn’t have anything to do with us...” Nino stated looking up in a sigh.

“Well as long as he never tries a stunt like this again with us, I would be for showing him some leniency since he did own up before it.” May told Andre and then looked to Peter. Peter looked to Nino and Marinette and then gave a slight nod.

“Very well then, you can go with a warning Mr Lahiffe.” Andre told Nino slightly remembering bitterly about the Challenge on TV, despite the ruling of the host he refused to believe that he did any sort of dancing to his music. Nino gave a grateful nod before leaving.

“As for you Ms Cesaire, as my memory serves this is not exactly a first offense. I did get a call from Principal Damocles about you sneaking into my Chloe’s private property. Depending on what Mrs Parker says, we may be able to think of some community service plus a call to your parents.” Andre said sternly. Peter and Marinette looked like they didn’t even want to look at Alya’s direction, “This has been a tiresome experience for you young ones. You are free to go while we take care of this situation.” Andre told the four assembled teenagers (besides Alya).

Peter and Marinette got up and said goodbye to Chloe and Sabrina, saying they hope they can have another meet up together. Peter told May that he would be back later and then Marinette gave a sad look to Alya’s direction.

Alya looked like she wanted to say some sort of apology “I was hoping we could get past this Alya but after what you did in invading my boyfriend’s privacy, I am not sure I can face you at the moment. Sorry Alya, but for the moment I think its best we stay clear for the moment.”

Alya looked like Marinette’s words stung and just looked down sadly; her best friend’s words punished her more than the punishment she knew she would be getting now.

Peter and Marinette walked out through the entrance with Peter telling Marinette sorry as he comforted her, “My best friend broke into your suite and yet you are the one apologizing?” Marinette asked with a laugh to which Peter returned. Nino then walked up to them and they quietly said hello to him.

“Hope you two will be fine, I think I will be for as fine as I can be being a dude who’s pretty sure he will be dumped the next time he sees Alya....” Nino told them with a big laugh. Nino then sighed and told them “I am really sorry for both of you, for being an easily fooled idiot along with our class. I can’t believe it took me eavesdropping on Jagged Stone’s assistant telling Peter’s Aunt that Jagged doesn’t like cats to realize that.......” Nino told them with his head down.

Marinette shook her head and told him “look Nino, I won’t like and say I am able to forgive you at this right moment, no matter how much I want to...... but thank you and I am willing to start over with us and have one of my friends back.” Nino gave a smile and offered a fist bump to Peter.

Peter returned it and Nino told him “hope we can get over the terrible first impression I made dude, Marinette’s a great girl and I can easily see why you would fall in love with her. In fact I used to have a crush on her myself, I was going to admit it to her before I said I liked Alya instead......”

Peter had his mouth open and so did Marinette, Tikki in her purse tried to keep herself from laughing and Nino suddenly remembered that Marinette was still there. He then nervously said goodbye to them as he then walked away.

There then people talking about a nearby Akuma attack, Marinette quickly kissed Peter on the cheek and said she had to take care of this. Peter then realized he had his backpack and quickly checked inside.

He then grinned as he decided to look to a nearby alleyway to change....


	9. Chapter 9

Once she was sure she could not be seen, she had Tikki fly out of her bag. “ **Tikki Spots on!** ”She said as she transformed into Ladybug. Using her yo-yo she slinged through the city until she reached the top of a building overlooking the incident with the latest Akuma villain.

 

Down there was a muscular man in a black police officer’s uniform and was attacking several citizens, “You fools thought I was too hard on suspects but now I will be the true protector of the law as Bad Cop!” the man thundered as Cat Noir joined Marinette on the roof.

 

“Ladybug, Cat Noir I will have you both arrested and I will be confiscating your Miraculous’ as evidence!” Bad Cop roared as he noticed both of them and started firing both of his large handguns at their direction.

 

“Sorry Bad Cop but I don’t think you have a valid warrant!” Cat Noir shouted as he jumped down with his Staff followed by Ladybug. Cat Noir attacked with his staff to which Bad Cop avoided him.

 

He was going to fire with his handguns only for one of them to be taken out by a web. They blinked as they noticed a figure with a megaphone he got from a police officer.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen of Paris, please welcome to France for the very first time.... you may know him as NYCWallCrawler and you may know him as the Masked Marvel but he is New York’s Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!” Peter shouted in his full red and blue Spider-Man suit with the black Spider logo.

 

Cat Noir was taken aback and so was Marinette but then she had a small smile on her face. She looked back to a particular day after she had met Peter:

 

*Flashback*

_Peter had taken Marinette to a storage facility, “This belonged to my dad, Aunt May and Uncle Ben showed it to me a year ago thinking I can use it for my experiments. I consider this my headquarters; I call it my Spider’s Nest.” Peter explained opening up the lock with the key._

_Tikki got out of Marinette’s bag as they went in and noticed there were worktables with several different busted computers being used to scavenged parts. They walked past a buggy car that looked like it was still being worked on._

_“So is this the Spider Buggy?” Marinette asked with a chuckle to which Tikki did so as well._

_“Well Aunt May got it for me on sale, I figured once I have it fixed up a bit and painted then I could make use of it.” Peter replied, he then took them past several tables where there were spare web-shooters being worked on._

_There was a clothes hanger with spare homemade costumes, next to it was a computer connected to a pair of lenses. There was a sewing machine as well as different threads and spandex. “I put am trying to put together a better looking suit, The lenses are designed to work with my Spider Sense along with a heads up display and magnify my vision so I got that finished. I managed to buy a strong type of material to make a more durable costume. But I never had time to sew or to actually make a better costume or to even learn how to sew....” Peter muttered._

_Marinette smiled and shared a grin with Tikki, “Move over and no peeking because i have you covered.” Marinette told him pushing him away as she sat down on the table. She then began getting to work making his new suit._

_“Marinette, you really don’t have to......” Peter tried to tell her but Marinette insisted and told him to wait. After two hours she managed to put together his new costume and worked the lenses into the mask. Peter had a changing area and changed into it._

_After looking into the mirror he looked at himself in the new costume and excitedly told Marinette “this is incredible Marinette, thank you and I wish I could pay you back...”_

_“This is for a friend so don’t worry about repaying.” Marinette told him simply as they shared a smile._

*End Flashback*

 

“Wait, what are you doing here? Aren’t you an American hero?” Cat noir questioned getting closer along with Marinette.

 

“My tour agent told me that Paris was a nice place to go to this time of the year, I saw you two and thought we could have a good old fashioned team up!” Peter told them with a bow. Marinette gave a knowing look in his direction.

 

“Okay so watch this then to see how we do things in France, **Catacalysm!** ” Cat Noir shouted aiming his fist at the floor near Bad Cop and unleashing his attack this immobilized him for a second.

 

“Okay step back because I want to try something that i have been working on, Impact Webbing!” Peter told them as he aimed his Web-Shooters at Bad |Cop and fired the web which immediately got him enveloped him in web.

 

Marinette then went and got the other handgun and stepped on it unleashing the Akuma Butterfly, “Time to de-evilise!” Marinette said catching the Akuma into the Yo-Yo and it was released having been turned back. “Bye-bye butterfly!” Marinette said looking up at the butterfly fly away.

 

“ **Miraculous Ladybug!** ” Marinette shouted as her yo-yo then fixed all the damage and Bad Cop was turned back to normal.

 

“Pound it!” Marinette and Cat Noir said fist bumping eachother as well as Peter bumping his fist into their’.

 

“Okay that was a bit quick for my tastes, wish I had your magic fix all the damage powers since then perhaps Jameson would stop blaming me for it!” Peter told them getting closer. Cat Noir looked suspicious and was surprised that Marinette seemed to be eager to see him.

 

Peter took out his phone and asked “so for my followers on NYCWallCrawler, can I have this photo to commemorate my latest team up?” Peter asked aiming the Phone at them as they decided to pose for the picture. It was taken and Peter posted it while signed into his Spider-Man account.

 

There were reporters coming over but Marinette and Cat Noir decided to go away so they could change back. Nadja came up to Peter and stated to the cameras “I am here where Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated the supervillain Bad Cop and had unexpected help from Spider-Man, the masked Superhero from New York all the way in America. Can we expect you to stay here in France for any amount of time?”

 

“I am here for a short while but I want to give a shout out to the Protectors here in New York, the lovely Ladybug and Cat Noir. I may not have one of those magical Miraculouses but like them I have a great power inside of me and anyone else could have that power as well, just make sure you know how to use it responsibly!”

 

Peter then web slinged away to change back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s suit is the one from the first Amazing movie (so imagine Tom in a smaller version of it), before the Stark Suit it was my fave Spidey movie suit.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been the worst day that Alya had in a long time; she got caught sneaking through a private suite at the Le Grand Paris hotel, she would be doing some community service at the hotel in her free time, she had to face her mother’s wrath when she found out due to being the hotel’s head chef, she just found out about Ladybug and Cat Noir’s latest victory which was a team up with an American superhero and she realized she had seriously damaged her friendship with Marinette.

Her gut feeling told her to go along with this scheme she came up with and despite her irritation with Marinette’s behavior regarding Lila; she knew it was her fault this time. She had to go snooping around some guy she knew nothing about.

In hindsight she should have taken the time to talk to him and maybe tell him her side of the situation with Lila and maybe have him convince Marinette she was jsut being stupid.

Well it’s unlikely he would ever listen to any explanation she had now, she was now just done with a speech from her mother and she had not been thrilled about her excuse or her explanation.

She was told how lucky she was to be given such light punishments considering what she had done was illegal. “You had a falling out with Marinette and you decided the best course of action was to go snooping around her new boyfriend thinking he was involved? The polite boy who was insisting he just had a normal dinner when asked what he and his aunt would want to eat?” her mother had told her incredulously and Alya had no response to that.

So she would be doing some community service, her time when not doing that or not at school or sleeping would be spent being grounded and she was now on the odds with her boyfriend (if they are even still together) and her best friend.

*PB*

Nino had found their classmates hanging out with Lila and then decided to ask about Jagged Stone and her story revolving around him. He mentioned he was listening to Jagged’s assistant saying he never liked cats.

Of course he had to vague about the story but still....

“Don’t tell me you are siding with Marinette on picking on me due to jealousy, are you?” Lila asked bemused and Nino just glared. Lila sighed and told him “please, I think you should know better considering how much Marinette has hurt herself with her claims.....”

“Actually, Lila I wanted to ask about what you said yesterday. The one about how you were with Prince Ali when he was visiting his father in hospital just before you came back here? I saw this story on the TV yesterday.” Rose stated questioningly showing her phone screen which was about a story of Prince Ali’s father back from a year long expedition.

Lila blinked and was stunned; she should have thought about that story a bit more but had been too caught up. 

“Lila, I was just shopping with my parents and we saw your mother. She said something about the school having been closed for months due to the Akuma attacks, funny that I don’t remember that and said as much.” Max stated walking to where the group was and Lila was stunned, she did not need to her parents to catch onto that lie.

Then came up a limo and opened the door to reveal Adrien who asked “Lila, I was wondering if you want to come visit my mansion, my dad says he wants to speak to you.”

Someone was about to speak up when Lila smirked and told him “of course Adrien, I am sorry guys but I will have to see you all tomorrow.” She then jumped into the limo seat and fastened her seat belts.

After the limo drove off Adrien walked up behind the group out of breath, “Sorry I’m late, I had to take care of something............. why are you looking at me like that?” Adrien stated and was confused by their dumbstruck expressions.

Lila in the limo then felt the seatbelt suddenly fasten herself loosely and saw in the car were several scary looking guys in body armor and masks. She looked to Adrien and was shocked to see him suddenly transform into a guy in a purple bodysuit and a white mask.

“Been keeping an eye on your parents getting info, your mother said something about you dating Gabriel Agreste’s brat. Thought we could grab you while disguising as you but I am still amazed at how easily you fell for this trap. With you here, your parents will have to negotiate about handing over some documents we want. They call me the Chameleon and I am someone who is on the most wanted lists of several countries and was raised as a son by the great Red Skull himself; basically no one you should have disrespected by taking my name.” The Chameleon told her in a low voice.

Lila was scared out of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the year, I want to reflect on this year and all the people we lost including Stephen Hillenburg, George H.W. Bush, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Barry Chuckle, the victims of the tragic shootings that have occurred and many more. May they and much more rest in peace.
> 
> After glancing at a story on fanfiction called the Hauntley Treasure, I am thinking of doing a Spidey crossover with Vampirina of my own or maybe Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter had decided to have a sling about Paris before changing back; he helped some kids who got their ball stuck into a tree, he helped Marinette’s parents get their shopping into the bakery (he got a free cake out of it) and then decided to change back into his civilian clothes.

 

He got to the entrance of the hotel to see there was Marinette standing there, “You think anyone will connect the dots and realise the visiting American cute nerd is the American superhero who just suddenly appeared?” Marinette asked with her arms crossed and Peter had to see her point.

“Well there are apparently a lot of stupid and gullible kids here who would believe the words of Lila, so why not?” Peter responded and they just smiled in return. Then they noticed some paparazzi coming in and they then rushed into the entrance.

 

They saw in the lobby was Tony Stark and he seemed to be looking quite serious at the moment. They looked concerned and then walked up to him.

 

“Peter, Marinette, I need to speak to you for a moment.” Tony told them motioning them to follow him to a private room to which they did so. “So since you tailored him as well as going out with him, you know about Peter and his activities........” Tony asked imitating Peter shooting out webs with his hand gestures.

 

Marinette gave a nod to which Peter gave a slight smile, “okay but what I am going to tell you stays between the four of us. You, you 2 kids and your little Kwami.” Tony told them giving a little grin to their wide eyes expressions. Tony waved to Marinette’s bag and then Tikki nervously floated out.

 

“Marinette, Tikki, I swear that I didn’t tell him.......” Peter stuttered but Tony put up a hand.

 

“Relax, I found out about your identities the same I did with Peter, with a little investigation and don’t worry your secret is safe.” Tony stated giving them a sigh of relief.

 

“Well Mr Stark, can I ask one question please? How is Thor doing?” Tikki asked to the bewilderment of the two teenagers.

 

“Oh yeah, Point Break did mention having teamed up with members of the little order of Miraculous holders, apparently a few hundred years ago he was a close drinking buddy of a Hawk Moth and he wishes he could find the current one and make him pay for dishonouring the name and reputation of brave heroes.” Tony remarked to their amazement.

 

Tikki could feel that Marinette wanted to know if she met any other superheroes, well a previous Ladybug did meet Namor but he had a sour mood about Miraculous holders. That can be blamed on Plagg on what he did to Atlantis.

 

“Back on track, one of the reasons why I am here is that I was talking about sightings of a certain wanted international criminal, the Chameleon.” Tony replied to Peter’s shock and Marinette was reminded of Lila.

 

“Wait, you heard of this Chameleon; Peter?” Marinette asked him and Peter explained that he was the first supervillain he ever fought. A saboteur, thief and mercenary who had technology that allowed him to imitate others. He found and defeated him but it seemed that two months later he managed to escape from custody.

 

“And well an hour ago the police got a ransom video from him about a daughter of some Italian ambassadors he kidnapped earlier, by the name of Lila Rossi who i believe you got to class with Marinette.” Tony explained to the continued shock of the 2 teenagers and Kwami.

 

Tony explained that Lila’s parents realised she had been missing and that apparently she was taken by an Adrien Agreste impersonator as said by classmates of yours. “I want you both to be on the lookout and be please keep a level head, by all means help out in the search for Lila but please don’t underestimate actual criminals, call for help when you realise you need it. I it helps for you both to be on your guard, I can’t do much as going full Iron Man in Paris against a threat that may not warrant it will be a catastrophe. So be on your guard....” Tony told them before sending them on their way.

 

Peter and Marinette had one last talk before they left, “I never wanted this to happen to Lila.....” she told him sounding worried and scared but Peter put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“We will find her and make sure she is safe, she might not be too grateful to be saved by Ladybug again but we are the Heroes here.” Peter told her with a smile and Marinette returned it.

“Tomorrow is Saturday so there is plenty of time to search, I will get Cat Noir to meet us in a location and in the morning I will phone you the details.” Marinette told him and Peter returned it. They shared one last hug (with Peter clapping Tikki); before Marinette left to go home and get some rest.

 

* * *

 

 

“You are making a big mistake; I am best friends with Ladybug!” Lila fumed in the cell she was placed in at the hideout that the Chameleon was using. Already she had irritated the guards there. Lila was hoping that her bluff would not be called and that she could escape.

 

“If you are then perhaps Ladybug will want to trade in her Miraculous for your life.” The Chameleon stated bored on his chair, this base was one that his foster father and mentor the Red Skull had set up. It was when he was doing business in Paris during World War II. A bitter reminder of the failures of the Axis Powers, if only his beloved father figure had been in charge instead of that fool Hitler.

 

He was stuck doing these mercenary jobs, hoping to get enough money to start an uprising in the Red Skull’s name, the Red Skull was locked away in a top secret SHIELD base along with his faithful top henchman Crossbones and his biological daughter (and the Chameleon’s sister) Sin.

 

Still if Lila was as close to Ladybug as she claimed then it could be even better, he knew of the legend behind the Miraculouses. If he had possession of the Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculouses, he could wish for history to be changed. So that the Red Skull had overthrown Hitler and then won the War and conquered the world. A world without flags and a world without freedom as humanity had shown itself it could not be trust with its own freedom.

 

Still if the girl was lying, he could still get the money and documents from her parents. He hoped they would respond soon as he was losing patience with her but it was not like he intended to let her live anyway....


	12. Chapter 12

Peter had in the morning quickly gotten dressed and said goodbye to his Aunt May, saying he needed to speak to Marinette about something over her missing classmate. “Give my regards to the poor girl Peter.” May had told him as he passed through the door. He went down the stairs with his backpack (with his Spider-Man stuff inside), he went through the door.

He was about to go looking for a hiding spot to change when he noticed Max, Kim, Nathaniel and Marc were standing by with Nino. He recognized all but Marc as classmates of Marinette, “Sorry, what do you want because I am in kind of a hurry.” Peter stated to their direction in great annoyance. He really needed to get changed and meet up with his girlfriend and her partner.

“We talked to Nino about the illegal actions he just about almost made and collaborating other evidence; we realized we were wrong and ask if you can tell Marinette that we want to apologize.......... a whole lot...” Max stated looking a bit shaken from his usual stoic demeanor.

Peter looked to the others and noticed that they did seem genuinely apologetic, plus from what he could tell the boy he didn’t recognize had nothing to do with it due to not being a classmate.

Sighing he told them “I will pass it along to Marinette, she is willing to make up with Nino and if you do apologize to her then I am sure she will too. As long as you don’t pull what Alya did then you will be fine.” Peter told them about to turn around.

“We know your secret Peter.” Kim stated making Peter pause; he started turning back to them with the best innocent expression that he could muster.

“Don’t bother denying it; being comic fans helped Nathaniel and I go over the clues; when we started discussing it with the others we put all the pieces together: you happened to meet Marinette in the Summer when she must have designed the suit for Spider-Man. You come here and Spider-Man happens to show up?” Marc told him making Peter gulp and thinking he was now found out.

“Please, you can’t tell anyone........” Peter pleaded looking around to make sure that no one else was listening in to their conversation.

“Don’t worry Peter, you’re secret is safe with us.” Nino told him which had Peter relieved; “We won’t tell anyone that you designed Spider-Man’s tech.” Nino finished making Peter pause.

What?

“It is so obvious that hearing of your gift with technology that Spider-Man came to you for gadgets and Marinette made him his new suit.” Max told him with a confident smile leaving Peter dumbstruck.

It’s like they had all the pieces of the jigsaw together and yet they tried to force the last piece in. So they were dense and gullible then?

“Yeah, you got me. Spidey is a cool guy but Marinette got mad with him for posting about her on social media.” Peter told them with a smile thinking he might as well roll with it. He then waved goodbye and then turned to leave.

“You will be good to Marinette; won’t you?” Nathaniel asked and Peter faced him with a nod and smiled. He then left

Having watched this was Adrien with Plagg on his shoulder; he had free time from his tutoring on the weekends. Ladybug had messaged him the last night about wanting to meet up to try and help find Lila.

Lila was still being a sore spot for him and Marinette; he had began to wish she would ease on Lila’s lies but she seemed to be stubborn to be as against her as possible and deciding to be distant from the classmates that believed the lies.

Plus it actually led to her being sort of friendly to Chloe and Sabrina and he was afraid to confront them at the moment.

The morning he wanted to transform to start the search but the mansion had ran out of cheese for Plagg; he had told his father that he was going out with his friends since he had a clear schedule that day.

Fortunately his father let him go out on weekends with his friends; especially this one since his bodyguard had the weekend off for an appointment.

Still he had to rush out to buy Camberte and could not help but stop to watch this. “Can you believe this Plagg; the kid got Marinette roped up with that Spider guy. That’s dangerous....” Adrien stated disapprovingly and with a hint of weird jealously shaking his head while Plagg was staring at him incredulously.

Plagg was open mouth; even he could tell that this Parker kid was Spider-Man and his thought process consisted mainly of thinking about cheese. “And her going to a school that produces most of the Akuma victims isn’t dangerous?” Plagg asked; he knew form the incident with the owl that Marinette was Ladybug so Adrien didn’t know this meant his ‘Lady’ already had a boyfriend.

Still if he was going to continue to be this dense then Plagg was just going to let him, Adrien then went back to the direction of the cheese store so they could change as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait; I have a new Peter X Marinette story called Miraculous Spider-Man that I want to focus on for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make that mention to She Ra: Princesses of Power. It’s one of my latest obsessions and I have been an Adora and Catra shipper ever since before I even finished watching the trailer.


End file.
